U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,536 discloses a variable cutoff offset press unit wherein a fixed cutoff press is adapted to a variable cutoff press while maintaining the size of the blanket cylinders. A plate cylinder sleeve has a variable outer diameter, whereby a length of an image to be printed is varied proportionally to a variable outer diameter while maintaining an outer diameter of the gapless blanket cylinder sleeve constant. The size of a plate cylinder is changed by using a sleeve mounted over the plate cylinder or adding packing under a plate to increase the diameter of the plate cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,975 discloses a method and apparatus for printing elongate images on a web. A first printing unit prints a first image portion on the web at prescribed spacings, by moving the impression cylinder away from the blanket cylinder each time one first image portion is printed. A second printing unit prints a second image portion on the spacings left on the web by the first printing unit, also by moving the impression cylinder away from the blanket cylinder each time one second image portion is printed. A variable velocity motor rotates each blanket cylinder, while each time the associated impression cylinder is held away to create a space on the web for causing printing of the first or the second printing portion at required spacings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,088 discloses a variable cut-off offset press system and method of operation which utilizes a continuous image transfer belt. The offset printing system comprises at least two plate cylinders adapted to have thereon respective printing sleeves. Each of the printing sleeves is adapted to receive colored ink from a respective ink source. The system further comprises at least a impression cylinder, wherein the image transfer belt is positioned to contact each of the printing sleeves at respective nips formed between respective ones of the plate cylinders and the at least one impression cylinder.